The Red Rose: A CreepyPasta Story
by misteria247
Summary: My very first CreepyPasta story, be warned there's rape, gore, violence, and swearing if any of you don't like that kind of thing I suggest you don't read this. For those who do, feel free to comment and tell me what you think!


p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"This is the story about a girl named Rose Simmons. Rose was a quiet girl who didn't speak to anyone, she was bullied due to her figure and weird quirks. While other children went out to play, Rose would stay inside. She came from a broken home, her father having abandoned her mother when she was only 8 years old, leaving her to help her mother with her younger siblings, the twins. Rose was now an 18 year old young woman, just having graduated out of high school she had a bright future ahead of her./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Rose Simmons sat on the beach of her small town's local park, reading Lewis Carroll's 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' when a group of kids stopped by./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Hey fatass, what cha doin'?" br /br /Rose payed no mind to them simply continuing to read. Eventually the kids grew tired of teasing her and left snickering. Rose sighed as she gathered her jacket and book and made her way home. It was dark around this time, not a soul to be seen. That's when she noticed a black rabbit. She stopped her heart racing as she realized that its eyes were a blood red, it watched her for a while before disappearing into the bushes. She let out a sigh of relief, but still felt uneasy./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"'Wait...why am I near the woods?'/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Rose thought as she realized that she was now standing in front of the woods. The trees loomed over her, their branches resembling hands. She shivered, pushing a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. Rose quickly made her way away from the woods, adrenaline running through her, unaware of the faceless figure watching her./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"A week had passed since she had seen the nightmarish rabbit. Things seemed to go badly during that week, either she had cut her fingers on broken shards of glass or something of the like. It was Friday, and Rose's friends wanted her to come and hang out with them./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Come on Rose! It'll be fun!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Her friend Sally said. Rachel and Mary nodded in agreement, the three of them giving her a pleading look./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Fine...I guess I can go with you guys..."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She spoke softly. Her friends squealed in happiness before helping her get ready. They were now standing in a local club that had been built for people who just turned 18 and older. Rose stood in the back of the room while her friends went out and danced on the floor, she sighed before hearing a voice./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""What's a pretty thing like you doing over here by yourself?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She looked up to see a handsome young man who looked like he was in his early 20's. He had beautiful silky black hair and beautiful brown eyes./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I-I'm just sitting here, minding m-my own business..."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She replied. The man sat down next to her./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""My name's Bobby, and may I know what your name is?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He said with a charming smile./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Rose, my name is Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you Bobby."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"The two spent the rest of the time talking and laughing, it wasn't long before their hormones took over and things got more intense. They kissed, but had to break away./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Come with me."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Bobby said leading her out of the club. He lead her to an old shack near the woods. The two once inside resumed their makeout session, he began to lift her shirt up. Rose froze and pushed him away./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""No Bobby, I'm...I'm not that kind of girl..."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She said. Bobby's face grew dark./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Come on Rose! Don't be like that!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He said with a growling tone. Rose began to feel afraid./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""I-I said no Bobby!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She replied, her voice rising. Bobby let out a growl before pinning her to the floor. Rose tried to fight, tried to get out of his grip, but she couldn't. Bobby tore off her clothes, he touched her as she pleaded for him to stop. With each cry and plea he would hit her. Finally he used some of her ripped up shirt as a gag./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Tears poured down her cheeks as he defiled her, she could feel him enter her, ripping her apart, blood leaking out from her lower body and cuts. Her pained screams were muffled as he pushed into her, the pain a burning kind of pain./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"'Why? Why must you do this?! WHY?!'/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Her screamed over and over again in her mind. After what felt like an eternity he finally released, destroying her purity completely. He got up, while she layer on the ground, pain, blood, and tears surrounding her. Bobby came back with a wicked craving knife./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""You know what Rose, I couldn't believe how stupid you where to trust me. And your friends."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Rose felt her heart stop, her friends?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""You know, they're the ones who asked me to do this, kill you I mean, but I decided to have some fun with you before I killed you."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She felt herself slip in and out of consciousness, a strange static sound began to fill her ears./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""So I guess this is goodbye Rose."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Then the world went black./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Bobby grabbed the body and threw it into the deepest part of the woods, near rose bushes. The thorns tore at the body's arms and legs but he didn't care. After burying the body in the rose bushes and it's thorns he vanished into the night and headed back to town./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"A few weeks passed since Rose Simmons disappearance, her friends having no clue where she had went. Soon the town was searching for her everywhere, but they could not find Rose anywhere. Bobby was walking home from work when something jumped in front of him. A black rabbit with blood red eyes and sharp jagged teeth stood before him, a collar of rose thorns wrapped around its neck. Before he could react the rabbit disappeared. Bobby felt his heart race, he'd never seen anything like that before, quickly he hurried home./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"That night as Bobby laid in his bed sound asleep, a figure appeared in the doorway. Bobby awoke to the sound of soft singing./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Oh down the rabbit hole~ there's a place where the sinners fall into nightmare~ Deep in the land of dreams, blood flows from the sky~ And you can hear the screams of the dammed~ Oh down the rabbit hole~ you enter my Wonderful Wonderland~"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Bobby slowly opened his eyes to see a ghastly sight. There covered in scars blood and dirt was Rose Simmons. Her once neat auburn hair was now an out of control curly mane, she wore a dark red Victorian dress that came up to her knees. She looked like a nightmarish version of Alice./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Hello Bobby~ Are you comfortable~?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Bobby realized that he was no longer in his bed but on a wooden table that was used for tea parties. Rose giggled, a strange look on her face that sent shivers of terror down his spine./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""How...but...what..."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Shhhhhh...there there. We're going to have lots of fun!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She said in a sing-song voice. Bobby could only watch in horror as she made her way to a table filled with different types of knives. She grabbed a skinning knife and made her way back to him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""No...! Please!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"He cried out, Rose gave a twisted smile. Bobby let out screams of pain, as he watched her skin him alive. Little by little more skin came off, until finally all that was left was the muscles. Bobby screamed and glared at her./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""YOU CRAZY BITCH!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"His response was a giggle./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""What should we do next~? Hmm I wonder~ What do you think Heart~?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Rose had picked up the rabbit he had seen earlier, the rabbit looked at him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Oh I see now~! How silly of me~!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Rose put the rabbit near his stomach. The creature sniffed the muscles and suddenly bit into them. Bobby screamed in agony as the rabbit started to eat him. Rose again giggled before grabbing a chopping knife. He screamed again as she began to chop off his fingers and toes. When she was done chopping off various body parts she realized that Bobby had died./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""Awe~ and right when I was taking some spare snacks~!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She whined. But she quickly returned to her happy attitude./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;""No worries~! I know where we can get some more for ya Heart~!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"She exclaimed, picking up the demon rabbit. Rose then made her way to their next location./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"'Today Bobby Robinson, Sally Champ, Rachel Barker, and Mary Johnson were found dead in their homes in a horrible state. The only lead we have to the killer was a white rose dipped into the victim's blood.'/p 


End file.
